Executions
executes Dwayne Forge]] An Execution is a feature in the Grand Theft Auto series in which a small cutscene plays out when the player kills a specific character (generally with a handgun, although there are exceptions) at the appropriate time. If the aiming reticule is flashing red while aimed at the target, an Execution scene will occur; where the player aims on the victim's body (head, chest, leg, etc.) makes no difference. Also, it isn't necessary to use executions; players can still attack normally. Executions also briefly appear in Grand Theft Auto V. Every eligible character has a predetermined cutscene, described below. List of Executions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Ricardo Diaz (mission) - After torturing Lance Vance, Lance reveals that Diaz was behind the deal which killed Victor Vance and nearly killed Tommy too, both Tommy and Lance severely wounds Diaz, the two then points a Python and a Desert Eagle respectively and kill Diaz. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Alan Crawford (mission) - CJ drives off to a pier and jumps out of a car, killing Alan. *T-Bone Mendez (mission) - In order to disband the Loco Syndicate, CJ and Cesar Vialpando head to Pier 69 and both of them kill Mendez with Tec9s, with Mendez's body falls off in the water. *Eddie Pulaski (mission) - Pulaski is severely wounded and sits on the floor, next to his car, CJ taunts him and stomps on his head. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Giovanni Casa (mission) - Toni Cipriani not only kills Casa, but chops him in little pieces and delivers his meat to a butchery. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Executions *Dardan Petrela (mission) - An Albanian gangster to whom Roman Bellic was in debt. If Niko Bellic beats him enough, Dardan will crawl over by a window. After the next hit, a cutscene will show Dardan falling out the window, onto an overhang and then into the Humboldt River, dead. *Ivan Bytchkov (mission) - A Russian thug. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko Bellic will stomp on Ivan's fingers while he is hanging several stories above ground, on a broken fire escape; Ivan will fall off the building and onto the sidewalk below. *Vladimir Glebov (mission) - A Russian criminal having an affair with Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Niko will shoot Vlad under the left eye at point blank range, causing a large amount of blood to spray back. Roman then helps Niko get rid of the body. *Mikhail Faustin (mission) - The Hove Beach Russian boss. The execution takes place on the roof of Faustin's club, Perestroika; Niko will shoot Mikhail in the left knee, and then in the chest, sending him stumbling back over a ledge, and onto the sidewalk below. He warns Niko that Dimtri will betray Niko like he did Faustin. Niko ignores this (though it's proven true in Russian Revolution). Dimitri Rascalov then takes over the Russian Mafia. *Cherise Glover (mission) - A woman who secretly dates Jayvon Simson behind Dwayne Forge's back. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill Cherise, Niko will simply shoot her square in the head. After Cherise's death or survival, Niko chases down and kills Jayvon. *Tom Goldberg (mission) - A lawyer who is investigating the corrupt acts of Francis McReary. Shooting the glass behind Goldberg and shooting him from a right angle will trigger a cinematic execution of him falling out the window. *Clarence Little (mission) - A thug in Algonquin. (Optional) Little will be cornered on the roof of some projects in Algonquin; If the player chooses to kill him, Niko will ignore Clarence's begging, and shoot him in the forehead. *Teddy Benavidez (mission) - Any weapon will kill Teddy. Which ever weapon the player uses to kill Teddy, he stumbles through some loose bricks on the side of the apartment building and falls to his death into the garden below. *Luca Silvestri (mission) - A man who stole diamonds from Ray Boccino. Niko corners him in a toilet block in Middle Park, Algonquin. Niko shoots Luca, who is seated on a toilet. Luca's body slips off the side of the toilet (flushing it) into the corner. Niko takes the diamonds, which fall out of Silvestri's hand, to return to Ray. *Aiden O'Malley (mission) - Derrick's one-time drinking buddy and partner in crime. Niko and Packie break Aiden out of a prison truck and take him to the cliffs in Leftwood, Alderney, where Niko is ordered to kill him. When Aiden is shot (with any weapon, anywhere on his body) a cutscene ensues showing Aiden's lifeless body falling down the cliffside into the water. A newscast in the game mentions the LCPD finding and identifying the body. *Isaac Roth (mission) - In the mission Late Checkout, Niko will corner Isaac in his penthouse suite in the Majestic Hotel and shoot him in the chest. *Jewish Mob members (mission) - In the mission Late Checkout, Niko can shoot a barbecue tank on the balcony of the Majestic Hotel penthouse, causing it to explode and setting some Jewish Mobsters on fire. One member is thrown over the edge by the explosion, falling into the back alley below. *Darko Brevic (mission) - The man who betrayed Niko's military unit many years ago. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko shoots Darko 12 times, one bullet for each of the young men in Niko's fifteen man unit killed by Brevic. *Dimitri Rascalov (missions of Deal storyline & Revenge storyline) - In the "Revenge" storyline, Niko corners Dimitri on board the Platypus and then shoots out his knees, making him fall to the ground. Dimitri tries to get back up, but Niko shoots him directly in the neck, killing him instantly. Dimitri is the main antagonist of GTA IV. *Jimmy Pegorino (A Revenger's Tragedy, Deal ending) - This is the only execution not committed by the player. If the player chooses the Deal ending, in the final mission, a scene plays where Dimitri Rascalov betrays Jimmy Pegorino out of selfishness and then executed him with a Pistol, before escaping. *Dwayne Forge or Playboy X (mission) (the player chooses): **Dwayne Forge - If the player chooses to kill Dwayne instead of Playboy, Niko fights Dwayne's right-hand hobo man (who is armed with a baseball bat), then confronts Dwayne himself. He turns his back on Niko in disgust, and Niko shoots him in the back of the head. **Playboy X - If Playboy X is chosen instead of Dwayne, Niko chases Playboy through the streets, and confronts him in an alleyway. Playboy X tries to escape, but the door at the end of the alleyway is locked, and his gun jams. He looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him, the bullet entering Playboy's lower jaw and exiting through the top of his head, as he falls straight back on the ground. The Lost and Damned Executions *Brian Jeremy (mission or random encounter) - He pleads for his life; Johnny Klebitz angrily tells him to be a man for once and accept his fate, and then shoots him in the chest. *Billy Grey (mission) - Johnny hesitates at first, and only fires when Billy lunges at him with a knife, shooting Billy in the chest. The Ballad of Gay Tony Executions *Tahir Saeed (mission) - Thrown off from the Rotterdam Tower by Luis. *Ahmed Khalil (mission) - Luis purposely caused him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower. *Marki Ashvilli (mission) - shot by Luis Fernando Lopez, and falls out a window to his death below. *Ray Bulgarin (mission) - When cornered by Luis in his private jet, Ray pulls out a live grenade, threatening to destroy the aircraft, taking both him and Luis with it. Luis shoots Ray in the chest, causing him to drop the grenade. The subsequent explosion kills Bulgarin, while Luis escapes with a parachute. Grand Theft Auto V Executions *Jaspers (mission) - Shot in the head with a Carbine Rifle in order to save Michael. *Al Di Napoli (Strangers and Freaks) - Trapped in the trunk of a car and hit by a Train. *Trevor Philips (mission) - If option A is chosen in the ending, Trevor will crash into a gas tanker after a chase, covering himself in gasoline. Franklin shoots him, setting him alight, and the fire eventually causes Trevor's truck to explode, killing him. If Franklin hesitates, Michael will shoot Trevor instead. *Michael De Santa (mission) - If option B is chosen in the ending, Michael will abandon his car after a chase and run into the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. After a fight, Michael ends up hanging from a ledge. Franklin is presented with the option to help him; he can either refuse, in which case Michael loses his grip and falls to his death, or try to help him up, in which case Michael will attack and fall to his death during the struggle. *Steve Haines (mission) - If option C is chosen in the ending, Trevor will shoot Haines in the back of the head with a Sniper Rifle while he records an episode of his TV show on the ferris wheel on Del Perro Pier. *Devin Weston (mission) - If option C is chosen in the ending, Trevor kidnaps Weston, locks him in the trunk of his car and drives him to a cliff where Michael and Franklin are already waiting. The three taunt Weston before pushing the car over the cliff with him still locked in the trunk. The car explodes when it hits the ground, killing Weston. Notes *Character appearances as Random characters after sparing their life: **Ivan Bytchkov - If the player lets him live, Niko may encounter him in Alderney; Niko will help Ivan get some loaned money back, and Ivan will gladly pay Niko for his trouble. **Cherise Glover - If the player lets her live, she can be seen on the street later in the game, and will ask Niko to set her new boyfriend straight (with his fists). **Clarence Little - If the player lets him live, he may be encountered on the street; he will try to kill Niko, and Niko kills him in self-defense. Thus, Clarence dies either way. **Brian Jeremy - If the player lets him live, he may be encountered on the street; he will lure Johnny to a location where he has set up an ambush, but Johnny kills all of the ambushers and Brian. Thus, Brian dies either way. *Killing Playboy X, rather than Dwayne, will give the player use of his loft as a safe house, and the option of befriending Dwayne Forge. Killing Dwayne nets the player $25,000, but Playboy, presumably in denial about ordering the death of his old mentor, will cut all contact with Niko. *Sometimes, Mikhail Faustin can be seen struggling to get up if his health is full before the execution. *Killing someone with an execution doesn't change the "People Killed" statistic. External links *Grand Theft Auto IV executions *Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned / The Ballad of Gay Tony executions pl:Egzekucje Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gameplay